


Jane

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Íslendingaþætti Brynjarr [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Jane has cancer, M/M, Mpreg, Star Trek References, references to 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Jane Foster, and how she was remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane

“He’s gone again.” Loki looked up to see Brynjarr sitting on the windowsill. 

“You know your _faðir_ insists on staying connected to the Avengers,” he reminded his son, beckoning the boy over. Brynjarr traced runes in the air, disappearing and materializing at Loki’s side, staring down at the the texts. “You’re over-exerting yourself when you do things like that.”

Brynjarr shrugged. “Why doesn’t he ever ask us to come with him, _Móðir_? I think the Avengers sound interesting.”

“Yes, very interesting,” Loki grumbled, rubbing his back as if the Hulk had just smashed him into the ground all over again.

“Is Jane Foster an Avenger?” His son’s question made Loki choke. He hadn’t heard that name in a very long time. Ten years since Thor had become his, and yet _her_ name still tore at the very center of his being.

“Where did you learn that name?” he demanded sharply. “And do not attempt to lie to me.”

Brynjarr scowled at him, folding his arms. “I found some odd clothes in those rooms _Faðir_ doesn’t let anyone use, and I want to know who they belonged to—”

“To whom they belonged.”

“So I scried the owner, and all I could see was a grave marker. The years are very short, they end before I was born.”

“Before you were born…” Loki repeated slowly.

“Was she an Avenger?”

“Ask your _faðir_ when he returns.And when that’s done, send him to me. I’ll be having words with him.” Brynjarr looked at him sourly before skulking off. Loki’s hands clenched around the desk, knuckles turning bone white.

_Jane Foster is dead… dead before Brynjarr was born. How long…_

He should have felt triumphant. The only true rival for Thor’s affections he had ever had was out of his way, and yet, he felt hollow.

He stewed over it for the full month Thor was gone, and when his husband finally returned, Loki was not at the Bifrost to greet him, but instead stewing in the library. He wasn’t even aware Thor had returned until the Thunderer came looking for him. “You weren’t waiting for me.” Loki didn’t even bother looking up at him. “Loki? Are you alright?” Thor’s fingers wrapped around his shoulders, and Loki pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Loki hissed. “Or were you planning to keep it a secret from me forever? _Just like your father_?”

Thor’s face darkened. “Brynjarr did tell you, then.”

“That’s exactly the problem! _He_ told me, you didn’t!” Loki stood, storming away from him, Thor following. “Would he even be here if she had not died? Would I? Would _you_?”

“Loki—”

“ _Tell me the truth, Thor._ _Now_.”

* * *

“Two years… no, no, no, this isn’t right! This isn’t fair, no!” Thor woke to the sound of Jane screaming shrilly, and bolted out of bed to find her standing in the kitchen, face pale, hands shaking as she clutched at a letter. 

"Jane, what's wrong?" He hurried to hold her tightly as she sobbed into him. 

"The... the Aether... it left more in me than we thought..." She held out the letter. "It's terminal... breast cancer. They're giving me about two years to live. And... that's being generous. Thor, I... I'm so sorry." 

"Jane—" 

"No, don't try to make me feel better about this. You... you need to go. We need to end this. It's better that way. I won't make you watch me die." 

"Jane—" 

" _I don't want you to watch,_ "she insisted, her voice growing firmer. "I heard every word Loki said to you while we were traveling to Malekith, and he was right, okay? I'm human. I'm mortal. I'm going to die within the next two years, and I'm not going to make you hold another person you love in your arms as they die and you can't do anything to save them. It's better if we just... if we break things off now." 

Thor didn't make any move to let her to go. "It may still be possible to save you, if we were to go to Asgard—" 

" _No,_ Thor. I don't want to get your hopes up only to have them crushed. Malekith was the only one who could have gotten the Aether out of me, and he's gone now." 

"Then what would you have me do?" 

"Go meet up with the other Avengers, be the hero you're supposed to be. Remember when we watched all those Star Trek movies? The needs of the many outweigh..." 

"The needs of the few," Thor finished. "But, Jane—" She put a hand over his mouth 

"I'm the few. With all this HYDRA stuff going on, your team... the world needs you. It's a Kobayashi Maru test for me. My fight's going to be over, and yours is only just beginning." She pulled down on his pajama shirt until they were eye to eye, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "Kick some ass for me, okay? It was... It was amazing with you. I'm so glad we had even a little time together." 

"I won't ever forget you, Jane."

"Good, because I'll come back and haunt you until you remember if you ever do." There were tears making her warm brown eyes glassy now, and Thor could only hold her tighter.

* * *

"After that, she wouldn't see me. Erik and Darcy were the ones to tell me when she was gone," Thor explained. "That was a year after we said farewell. And a year before I returned to Asgard."

Loki closed his eyes, looking down guiltily. "I... I shouldn't have... I overreacted..."

"No, you should not have." Thor hesitated, "but I should have told you everything the first time I kissed you."

"I'll forgive you if you will do the same for me."

"Then I will."

"Good." Loki took his hands. "Because this makes the news I was keeping for you change a bit..." Thor looked at him, puzzled, and Loki moved their hands to rest on his own stomach. "Brynjarr doesn't know it yet, but he's going to have a sister. And perhaps I am overstepping my bounds, but I think Jane might be exactly the right thing to call her."

Thor drew him into a very long, heated kiss. "I think," he murmured as they pulled away, "you are exactly right."


End file.
